


Come Cover Me

by meteorfest



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/meteorfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple mission goes wrong when Drift and Blurr are caught infiltrating a Decepticon base. (Originally published October 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly old, written for a friend on deviantart way back in the day. I'm in the process of deleting everything from that account and thought I'd post this here so it was at least _somewhere_. There's probably a fair amount of discrepancies from canon, but whatever, it's fanfic.
> 
> Title from song of the same name by Nightwish. Literally has nothing to do with the story, I just liked the title apparently. IDK, it was six years ago??

The mission was supposed to be simple. Their orders were to get in, retrieve information from the mainframe, get out. With Blurr’s speed and Drift’s stealth, it sounded like the easiest thing in the universe to do. The Decepticons weren’t even aware of Autobots within the vicinity. Everything was in their favor as they went in. 

They made their way through the Decepticon outpost and towards the communications station, where they’d find what they came for. The outpost was small, operated by only a handful of Decepticons. They had little difficulty getting through the halls and reached the communications room without incident. Finding the room empty, they moved in, Drift going to the computer and Blurr taking up his post as sentry.

Drift was able to hack into the Decepticon mainframe to extract the information they’d been sent to fetch. Blurr kept on watch as his partner downloaded the information. Gripping his blaster, the blue-armored mech’s optics remained focused on the hallway, sensors on alert as he stood guard. Should any Decepticon come by, he would be the first alert for Drift. 

“How much longer?” he asked, turning his head to look back into the communications station. 

“Still a while yet,” Drift replied, watching the screen. The file was only just reaching half-way downloaded.

Footsteps in the hallway caught Blurr’s attention and he tensed up, his grip tightening around his gun. He signaled to Drift, who grasped the hilt of one of his twin broad-swords as he stood ready to attack, should anyone try to get in. The two Autobots were silent as they listened intently to the sound of the footsteps. 

Moments went by, feeling much longer than they were. Tension filled the air around Drift and Blurr. Finally, the footsteps began to quiet; whoever had come into the hallway had turned into another room nearby. So long as they didn’t come back into the hall, Drift and Blurr would be able to finish their work and make their escape.

A beep sounded from the computer and Drift turned to the monitor. “Download complete,” he murmured, extracting the storage device he’d downloaded the information onto. He gave the device to Blurr. “Let’s go.”

Blurr nodded and stored the device in a safe compartment within his body. Then he poked his head into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. He checked both sides and, content with the situation, gestured for Drift to follow him. The white-armored mech complied, keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword as he and Blurr headed down the hallway, following the escape route they’d plotted.

As they turned around the corner, however, they found themselves face-to-face with a trio of Decepticons. Wasting no time, Blurr lifted his gun and shot one of the Decepticons as Drift drew his sword and fought against another. The noise of the fight caught the attention of others and it was only a matter of time before Drift and Blurr were surrounded.

“Look at this, Counterphase,” one of the Decepticons sneered. “We have guests.”

The one called Counterphase gave an amused chuckle. “Been a while since we had Autobots to play with, huh, Shockshot?”

Blurr grit his dental plates together as he raised his gun again, aiming at Counterphase. The gray Decepticon raised his own gun and shot Blurr’s hand. A cry of pain escaped the Autobot and he dropped his weapon. Before he could drop down to retrieve it, Shockshot kicked it away.

Drift, who had been engaged in a one-on-one fight with one of the other Decepticons, broke away from his opponent long enough to turn to Blurr. “Get out of here, Blurr!” 

Blurr hesitated, his spark pulsing with anxiety. He didn’t want to leave Drift behind to deal with the Decepticons on his own. He knew that the other Autobot was capable of taking care of himself, but, amongst his reasons, it went against Autobot beliefs to leave one of their own.

“Go, Blurr!” Drift commanded, moving and shoving Blurr in the direction of the exit. “You need to get back to Kup!”

Blurr gave a nod of understanding and shot off. Drift stayed back, fighting the group of Decepticons. Despite his attempts to stall the enemy, Counterphase and Shockshot got past him and chased after Blurr. The others that remained attacked him again and he had to continue fighting them before he could go to help his companion.

Of the remaining three Decepticons, Drift easily took down one of them and was fighting a second when the third pulled out a pulse gun and fired at him. The shot struck the white-armored mech in the back and Drift’s vision went dark as his system began to crash from the pulse’s effects.

* * * * *

Thanks to his speed and the reflexes he retained from his days as top racer on Cybertron, Blurr had a good head start over his pursuers, but being in a Decepticon base, he had the terrain disadvantage. Counterphase and Shockshot, while significantly slower than him, knew the base like the backs of their hands. They might not be able to catch up with him, but they knew how to slow him down. 

Counterphase contacted the base security via commlink and was able to transmit an order to lockdown the base. Corridors were blocked off one by one and Blurr was forced time and again to change his route. He slid under a closing blockade as was able to get further away while his pursuers were stopped and had to override the block controls. 

Escaping the base, Blurr shot into the surrounding desert of the dusty planet the outpost was stationed on. He was yards ahead of Counterphase and Shockshot by the time they were able to get out after him. The two Decepticons continued to chase after him. After several meters, Shockshot dropped to the ground and brought forth the rifle he kept strapped to his back.

“What are you doing, numb-node?” Counterphase demanded. “He’s going to get away!”

Shockshot smirked. “Shows what you know.”

The green and silver Decepticon lifted his rifle, lined up his shot and pulled the trigger. As Counterphase watched, the shot burst forward nearly a hundred feet before striking Blurr’s left upper leg, damaging the components and effectively paralyzing that leg. The blue Autobot gave a yell of pain and fell. Shockshot’s smirk widened in glee.

“Got him.”

Counterphase’s jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered. He and Shockshot transformed to vehicle mode to catch up to the fallen Autobot. Blurr was unable to pull himself back up, due to his injury and Shockshot wasted no time restraining the blue-armored mech as soon as he arrived and switched back to robot mode. He and Counterphase hefted Blurr between them and began dragging him back to the base for containment and questioning.

* * * * *

Drift couldn’t tell how long he’d been out. When he recovered, he found himself in a dim cell, lighted only by his own optics, which flooded the cramped space with a pale blue glow. His arms were bound by a pair of heavy cuffs and, judging from his angle, he’d been thrown unceremoniously into the cell. With a soft groan, the white mech forced himself into a sitting position. Looking around the small cell, Drift saw that he wasn’t the only occupant. However, he was the only one who was still alive; the other mech looked as though he’d been deactivated and his shell left in the cell to rust.

Movement outside the cell alerted Drift to the presence of a Decepticon. Within brief moments, Shockshot appeared outside the cell. The green and silver mech put his hands on his hips and gave a smug grin as he peered through the energized bars of the cell and at the other mech, locked inside.

“Wildstrike got you good,” he boasted. “You’ve been off-line for three solar-cycles.”

Drift said nothing in response, knowing that ignoring the Decepticon would irritate him. Indeed, Shockshot’s optics narrowed in annoyance. He stepped forward, leaning closer to the cell bars so he could look deeper into the cramped room. 

“Your skills are familiar,” he mused. “It took me a while to realize it, but you have Decepticon training, don’t you?”

Drift remained silent. Behind his back, his hands were working to find a way to break out of the cuffs that restrained him. If he could get out of the cuffs, he could find a way to get out of the cell; he knew Decepticon brigs weren’t always up to code and, if one knew how, could sometimes be quite easy to break out of. While Drift was busy working to escape, Shockshot was getting irritated. The Decepticon had his arms crossed over his chest, optics narrowed to thin slivers. He raised one arm and struck the wall next to the entrance to the cell.

“Don’t you think I’m on to you?” he demanded. “No Autobot fights like that! You’re one of us!”

When Drift still refused to respond, that’s when Shockshot lost it. With a growl, he slammed his hand onto the controls to the cell. The bars disappeared and the green and silver Decepticon stormed in. He crossed the small cell in only a few strides. He grabbed Drift roughly and pulled him up, slamming him against the wall. Just as Drift’s back hit the wall, the white mech managed to break the cuffs on him.

Startling Shockshot, Drift attacked, bringing his arms forward and grabbed hold of the Decepticon’s shoulders. He broke free of Shockshot’s grip and flipped himself over the other mech. Not giving the Decepticon time to turn around, Drift shot his leg behind him, hitting Shockshot hard in the back with a roundhouse kick. As soon as the Decepticon hit the ground, Drift ran out of the cell and activated the controls for the bars, locking Shockshot inside.

Leaving the Decepticon in the cell, Drift began hurrying through the brig, looking for Blurr. There was simply no way he could leave without getting his partner out as well; not only did it go against his beliefs, but he’d come to respect and admire the other Autobot. No question about it, he had to find the blue-armored mech before he even attempted to leave the Decepticon outpost.

They’d been separated by several meager cells, all empty or being used for storage, rather than holding captives. Drift paid little attention to these cells, skipping them in the search for his partner. He finally found Blurr in the second to last cell in the long hallway. He hit the controls to deactivate the bars and stepped inside.

Deep in the cell, Blurr was held to the wall with heavy restraints. The blue-armored mech’s head was hung, his body battered and covered with dried energon from the injuries he’d sustained during the fight. Drift approached him, the glow of his optics lighting the dark cell. He knelt down in front of Blurr and put his hand on the other Autobot’s shoulder to rouse him. 

“Blurr,” he said softly.

Blurr gave a groan of protest and lifted his head. His optics flickered to life as they focused on the white-armored mech. “Drift…?”

Drift nodded. “We’re getting out of here,” he told Blurr. He moved, standing to work at the restraints that bound his comrade’s hands to the wall. “Just hang on.”

Blurr gave a weak nod of his own. The Decepticons did not treat prisoners well, starving them of energon for cycles on end. Blurr had been forced to slow his body’s energy consumption by switching off his self-repair system. Even so, he’d been locked up long enough that his energy levels were almost dangerously low. He was almost certain that he’d go into stasis lock before he and Drift could get out of the Decepticon base. 

A few moments passed before a click sounded and Blurr’s left arm fell from its restraint. Drift shifted in front of him so he could start on the other restraint. Without giving any warning, Blurr reached out and grabbed Drift’s wrist. The surprised mech couldn’t even protest before Blurr pulled him down and pressed their mouths together. 

Drift froze at the action. The pressure from the kiss against the sensitive, pliable metal of his lips sent a wave of pleasurable sensation through his frame and his spark pulsed in its chamber. He felt Blurr’s glossa slip between his lips to deepen the kiss. Unfreezing, Drift pulled his wrist out of Blurr’s grip and let their fingers entwine as he began to kiss back. 

A moment passed before they broke apart. Drift looked at Blurr, a questioning expression on his face. The blue-armored mech gave a small half smile. 

“Just in case we don’t make it out,” he said. 

“We will,” Drift told him, tightening his grip on Blurr’s hand briefly before letting go. 

He stood up and went back to work on the remaining restraint. He had to work quicker than he had with the other; as much as he’d rather enjoyed the kiss, it had taken away from the precious time they had before the Decepticons realized the guards they’d set were not responding. Determined to get Blurr out of there, Drift broke the lock and crouched to help the blue-armored mech to stand. 

Blurr had to lean on Drift a bit as his comrade led him out of the cell. The injury his leg had sustained during their capture was still severe; though his self-repair systems had taken care of the leak in the energon line in his leg, the rest of the injury needed the attention of a medic. While not the worst of injuries, one shot had taken away Blurr’s greatest asset and pride, completely disabling his left leg. For that, he was going to take the Decepticons down a peg before he fell into stasis lock.

“Our weapons?” he asked.

“They took them and locked them in another cell,” Drift replied. “I know where. I passed them looking for you.”

Blurr nodded and fell silent. The two of them kept to the shadows as they slowly headed down the hall, Drift leading Blurr, arm wrapped around the blue mech’s waist to support him. They both kept their internal sensors on high alert, keeping watch for any sign of a Decepticon; surely it wouldn’t take long for Shockshot to get help down to the brig.

Finally, Drift stopped. “This is it.”

Blurr let go of him, leaning against the wall to stay standing as Drift went to the lock. “Can you override the lock?”

“It’s the same lock as on the cells we were in,” Drift replied. “It won’t take long to override the commands.”

Sure enough, it only took a couple tries to open it; the security on the weapons’ room was a bit more than the other cells. Drift slipped into the room and Blurr followed. Inside, the walls were covered with weapons, many of them seeming to be trophies taken from previous prisoners. Drift wasted no time retrieving theirs. He tossed Blurr his gun and took his swords, sliding them into their sheaths. As he slid his long-sword into place, he turned to Blurr.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” he said, softly, returning to his position aside the blue-armored mech and sliding one arm around his waist to keep him up. “Our communicators are jammed as long as we stay in this outpost. We’ll need to get out before we can call Kup and the others for help.”

Blurr nodded in response and the two of them once again began making their way out of the brig. Blurr kept his gun in hand, ready to shoot if they were to run into any Decepticons, as Drift was at a distinct disadvantage; holding Blurr up made it nearly impossibly for the white-armored Autobot to draw his short swords to fight. The two of them moved slowly, taking pauses here and there to listen for Decepticons. Since the base was run only by a small group, several of which they’d taken down in their first attempt to get out, it didn’t seem like they should have much trouble this time around.

Alarms suddenly rang throughout the base. Drift quickly came to the conclusion that Shockshot had finally managed to get assistance out of the cell and alerted the other Decepticons to the Autobots’ escape. Shouts from up ahead gave away the positions of coming Decepticons and Blurr raised his gun. Drift, though it was awkward, managed to pull out the short sword on his right side, flipping it in the air briefly to correct his hold on it. 

As soon as the Decepticons turned the corner, Blurr shot of a few rounds from his gun, taking out the Decepticon in the front of the group. Drift used his sword as a shield to protect Blurr from returning shots and, as a couple of Decepticons got closer, swung to take the ‘Cons down. Though they were obviously outnumbered, Drift and Blurr took down the whole group and continued down the corridor as fast as they could with Blurr’s injured leg. 

Blurr halted as the alarms continued to sound and heavy footfalls alerted him to more Decepticons coming towards them. He collapsed to the ground, casting his gaze away from Drift, who’d turned to him with a worried glance. The former racer opened the compartment where he’d hidden the storage device with the information they’d been sent to get and handed the device to Drift.

“Go!” he told the white-armored mech. “Take it and go! I’m…” he hesitated to say it, his pride at being the fastest tearing at him, “I’m slowing you down. Get that to Kup and the others!”

Drift shook his head furiously. “I’m not leaving without you, Blurr!” he protested. He knelt down beside Blurr, his blue optics focusing on the other Autobot’s lowered face. “I told you I’d get you out of here!” He started to pull Blurr up again.

“Frag it all, Drift!” Blurr exclaimed, raising his head to meet Drift’s gaze. “Kup needs that information! You’ll stand a better chance getting out without me dragging you down!”

The footfalls of the approaching Decepticons grew louder and raised voices echoed down the corridor as the group came closer. Drift looked down the hall and could see shadows on the far wall, seconds before the first of the group came into view. He took his sword and plunged it into the metal floor beside Blurr to keep as much gunfire as possible from hitting the other Autobot, then drew the other short sword. Blurr leaned around the blade that shielded him and shot at the approaching Decepticons. 

“Drift!” he shouted over the sounds of gunfire. “Go! I’ll cover you!”

The white-armored mech turned to his partner, ready to protest once again that he was not going to leave Blurr behind. Before he could even utter a word, an explosion rocked the outpost, just behind the Decepticons. Mechs went flying from the blast; most of them didn’t get up. Those who did rise from the blast were shot down, either by Blurr or by whoever set off the explosion. 

As the smoke from the blast settled, Drift and Blurr saw Blaster and Springer come from the shadows, guns smoking from the shots they’d taken. Blaster ran past the fallen Decepticons and to his comrades’ sides, helping Blurr up as Drift retrieved his sword. Blurr gave a hiss of pain as the movement of his leg jarred the injury he’d sustained. He looked up at Blaster with a questioning look.

“Kup sent us when you two didn’t get back when you were supposed to,” the communications officer explained. “Figured you’d run into trouble.”

“Good thing we got here when we did,” Springer said, holding up his gun. “Neither of you look like you could’ve gotten out of here on your own.”

Blurr gave a bitter laugh, shifted his head enough to give Drift a glance. “Yeah, well, we’re still not out of here.”

“Right,” Blaster grinned, holding Blurr up. “We can fix that.”

Drift moved to help Blaster with Blurr. Between the two of them, they would stand a better chance of getting Blurr out faster. Springer took the lead, gun leveled and optics scanning the way ahead as he led his comrades out of the Decepticon outpost. With as many Decepticons as the group had taken out during the escape, they had little trouble now as they hurried to get out. As soon as they were outside and far enough away from the outpost, Springer stopped and turned around. Blurr lifted his head to see the triple-changer pull out a detonator.

“We set up explosives all around the outpost while we were looking for you,” Springer explained. He looked to Drift and Blurr. “You guys got the information Kup wanted?”

“Of course,” Drift replied. 

A grin spread over Springer’s lip components. “Then we don’t need to worry about losing it.”

Blurr raised a hand before Springer could detonate the explosions. “If I might have the honors?” he asked. 

Springer gave a shrug and handed over the detonator. Blaster let go of Blurr so the former racer could maneuver his body enough to face the outpost while Drift continued to hold him up. Blurr looked at the outpost for a brief moment, then hit the button to set off the rigged explosions.

* * * * *

Upon arrival back to the Trion, Springer had gone to report in to Kup, taking with him the data-storage device that Drift had passed to him while Blaster and Drift took Blurr directly to Perceptor. On the way back to the Trion, Blurr had fallen into stasis-lock, his systems finally pushed past their limits. Perceptor had quickly stabilized the blue-armored mech and went to work repairing the damage to Blurr’s frame.

It was a couple solar-cycles after their return to the Trion that Drift came to see Blurr in the makeshift medical bay of the ship. The white-armored swordsmech stood beside the berth that Blurr lay on. Blurr propped himself up on his elbows as Drift approached and he gave the other Autobot a small smile. Before he could say anything, Drift spoke. 

“You kissed me,” he said, flatly.

Blurr tilted his head a few degrees as Drift studied him. He knew that the white-armored mech likely wanted a reason as to why Blurr had kissed him, but he held back on asking out loud. Drift stood, unmoving, his optics locked on Blurr’s own, searching for an answer. Blurr gazed back, unfazed by the eerily calm expression on the other mech’s face. After several long cycles, Drift spoke again.

“Why?” he asked.

Well, the answer there was simple, Blurr thought. “Because I wanted to,” he replied. “I thought for sure I was going to off-line and that it was my last chance to do it.”

Drift’s optics narrowed at Blurr’s answer, obviously not quite satisfied with the blue mech’s response. “Why did you want to kiss me?”

“Do I really need a reason to want to kiss you?” Blurr countered with a question of his own. 

“Usually, there’s a reason for such an act.”

Blurr’s lips curled into an amused grin and he barely held back a laugh. “You sound like you’re confused, Drift.”

“I am,” the white-armored mech admitted. He knew that Blurr knew details of his past; every Autobot in Kup’s squad knew. Drift also knew that Blurr had not been impressed with him when he found out. Especially, he knew that Blurr had never forgiven the Decepticons for being the reason why the races on Cybertron had been shut down, had never forgiven the Decepticons for taking away his old life and thus, he’d expected that Blurr, even though he was teamed with Drift, would never forgive him for the sins of his own old life.

While Drift was plunged in his thoughts, Blurr reached out, pulling the white mech closer to him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other mech’s own, bringing Drift out of his musings and back into the medical bay, to the here and now. Drift, surprised again by Blurr’s actions, nearly pulled away, but Blurr held him fast to him. After a brief moment, he began to return the kiss, his own feelings pushing him to take this opportunity.

Since their escape, Drift had spent time contemplating the kiss the two of them had shared, however briefly, in the Decepticon brig. During that time, he’d thought that perhaps, his admiration for Blurr ran deeper than mere respect as another Autobot. The only thing that had held him back from admitting this had been the apparent dislike he’d been certain that Blurr had for him, despite his receiving a second chance with Kup and the others. Now, as they shared this second kiss, one that was more intense and passionate than the one that had passed between them in the brig, Drift was beginning to realize that perhaps he’d been wrong about Blurr.

The kiss broke after a short while and Blurr drew back, his optics lowered and his head hung slightly. Neither Autobot spoke for the first several moments after ending the kiss. Blurr shifted slightly, hissing softly in pain as he jarred his still-in-repair leg. He looked up at Drift, his faceplates, for the first time in several millennia, taking on a soft red glow as heat rose to them. 

“You wanted to know why I kissed you?” he asked, quietly. His gaze met Drift’s once more and he explained himself. “I kissed you because I love you.” A grin spread over his lips as Drift raised an optic ridge at him. “I know, I didn’t expect it, either. When I found out that you were once Deadlock, I was determined to never forgive you for what you’d done.”

“Which is expected,” Drift murmured, lowering his gaze. 

“Quite expected,” Blurr agreed. “But you didn’t let me finish. Kup told all of us that everyone deserved a second chance. I didn’t agree with him at first, but you proved yourself time and again and I realized that I’d been wrong to think you didn’t deserve the chance you’d been given.”

Drift looked up at Blurr again, tilting his head just slightly, as if encouraging the former racer to continue.

“When Kup started partnering us up,” Blurr went on, “that’s when I started noticing that my feelings towards you were changing. And when we were sent to that outpost, when we were caught and separated, I realized that I loved you.”

Drift took this information in and, for a long moment, didn’t say anything in response. He went over the events that occurred after they’d escaped from the brig and were making their way through the outpost. “Then why did you tell me to leave you behind?”

Blurr took a moment to find a way to word his answer. “If it had meant you would get out safely, I would have risked myself to cover you.”

Drift shook his head. “You’re an idiot. A selfish, arrogant idiot.” Before Blurr could protest, Drift stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Did you honestly think I would ever leave you behind?”

Blurr took air into his intakes, staying silent as Drift held him. The warmth in his faceplates rose and he slowly put his arms around Drift in return. “Drift…”

Drift moved his head so that his mouth was mere centimeters from Blurr’s audio receivers. “I would never leave you, Blurr. I love you.”

Blurr’s spark pulsed within its chamber and the heat from his spark radiated throughout his chassis. He tightened his arms around Drift for a brief moment, bringing the other mech as close as he could. He didn’t speak; he didn’t think he could manage anything coherent. Instead, he shifted and let go of Drift, bringing his hands up to frame the white mech’s face and drew him in for their third kiss. Drift, this time, kissed back immediately.

* * * * *

Blurr gave a moan of pleasure as Drift’s mouth toyed with one of the cables in his neck. His arms wrapped around the other mech’s mid-section, holding Drift against him as they lay on the floor of Drift’s room. They hadn’t even made it to the berth when Blurr fell, bringing Drift down on top of him, and neither of them could halt their actions long enough to get back up. Blurr’s hips jerked upwards, grinding against Drift’s, the metal panels of both mechs scrapping together, causing both of them to groan. 

Drift’s hands, while his mouth was busy at the cables of Blurr’s neck, ran down the other mech’s chest, fingers sliding along the seams where glass met metal paneling. If the noises that were escaping the former racer were anything to judge by, those seams were rather sensitive. Drift slowed his fingers in their path further down Blurr’s body and a whimper emitted from the other mech’s vocalizer. A smile curled over Drift’s lips as they teased the cables in Blurr’s neck once more.

“Drift, quit teasing me,” Blurr managed. 

The white mech gave a low chuckle. “You’re impatient, Blurr,” he told the other in response. “You need to slow down.”

“Are you trying to insult me?” Blurr asked, giving a half-laugh. 

“Oh, far from it,” Drift reassured him. “I’m trying to make you feel everything.”

To emphasize his point, he let his hips rock against Blurr’s, eliciting a moan from the other mech. Blurr’s hands gripped Drift’s upper arms, squeezing lightly as he arched his back and lifted his hips again to meet his lover’s. Drift forced Blurr’s hips back down and leaned in to kiss the former racer deeply, his glossa battling Blurr’s briefly before exploring every inch and every inner component.

While they kissed, both Blurr and Drift let their hands wander, each of them seeking hot spots on the other’s body. Seams were traced, cables teased, circuitry set flaring with long, gentle strokes. As they explored each other, the anticipation they held increased. Metal scrapped against metal, sensors picking up each touch and sending signals of pleasure to spinning processors. 

“Primus,  _Drift_!” Blurr gasped as his lover shifted down to tease the vents on his torso with his mouth. He barely heard a pleased chuckle escape Drift; his internal fans had kicked on, alerted by the heat that was rising in the blue-armored mech’s frame. 

While Drift’s glossa teased at Blurr’s torso, his fingers dropped down to the vents on his lover’s legs and traced the edges. A cry of pleasure escaped Blurr and he nearly bucked into Drift, but the white mech kept him down with his free hand. Drift continued for a few minutes more to tease his lover. 

Blurr, after a while, decided that enough teasing was enough. In a show of dominance, he pushed Drift off of him and, before the other mech could get his bearings, straddled the swordsmech, letting his hips rock against Drift’s briefly. Having now turned the tide, Blurr leaned down and let Drift have a taste of his own medicine, nipping at cables in Drift’s neck for a moment, following up to the other mech’s jaw before kissing him, deeply and passionately. 

When the kiss broke, Blurr let his fingers ghost down Drift’s chest, down to the plating at his hips. Drift gave a hiss of pleasure as Blurr’s fingers slid over the plating, dipping between his legs and pressing against the panel over his interface port.

“I’m ready,” Blurr told him, voice soft. “I want you, Drift.”

Drift nodded, letting his interface panel open. He heard more than saw Blurr do the same. Blurr settled over his hips, letting Drift make the connection between them. Once the connection was made and data flowed between them, Drift grabbed hold of Blurr’s hands, bringing him down to kiss him as he bucked his hips against the other mech’s. Blurr moaned into the kiss, the movement of Drift’s hips against his bringing him more pleasure now that they were connected. 

Their chests pressed together, heated metal against surprisingly cool glass. Drift brought Blurr’s hands tight into his, letting their fingers intertwine as the two of them pushed each other towards overload. With each movement of their hips and each frenzied kiss, they got closer and closer to that blissful release. 

A final buck against his hips and Blurr moaned into the kiss they shared, overload hitting him hard and fast. Energy coursed through his frame, across the connection between him and Drift. His systems froze momentarily and his processor went blank as his spark pulsing wildly within its chamber in his chest. His optics flickered as he rode out his overload, arching his body against Drift’s. The strength of the overload took him offline, but not before he heard Drift call out his name as his own overload hit.

* * * * *

It was dark in the room when Blurr recovered. Right away, he noticed that he was not where he’d been when he and Drift interfaced. It took him a moment, but he realized that Drift had to have carried him to the berth. He was lying with Drift, the white mech’s arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Drift’s optics were off-line and a soft humming indicated the swordsmech was still in recharge. 

Blurr shifted slightly and smiled down at Drift’s recharging form. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Drift’s lips before laying back down, wrapping his arms around the other mech. As he off-lined his optics, Blurr felt his spark pulse softly with content. For the first time since the races were shut down, back when the war was just truly beginning, he was happy. 


End file.
